


Candyman

by kellegirl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bondage, Candy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellegirl/pseuds/kellegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey little boy, want some candy? Strangers always have the best stuff. Axel/Sora for Jayrin Paige</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candyman

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for Jayrin Paige who guessed the right person in my Corrupted contest thing. They requested an Axel and Sora oneshot, but left it pretty open. They mentioned in their PM that this is a kink pairing to you, and that seriously got my mind going in the wrong direction. And by wrong I mean seriously perverted and messed up. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: God I wished I owned Square Enix, but alas, I really, really don't.
> 
> Warning: A tad creepy, seriously kinky, and wholly inappropriate for minors. But seriously, bondage and candy. Together.

XxXxXxXxXx

A bell rang out, echoing down the empty hallway and reverberating off the lockers lining the walls. For all of 10 seconds after the sound stopped there was silence, then doors were flung open and students came flooding out of them.

"Long weekend! Long weekend! Long weekend!" a small brunet teenager screamed as he rocketed out of one of the doors, his chocolate brown spikes bouncing as he moved.

"What was that?" a blond boy asked numbly, "We have a long weekend. I would never have known if you hadn't been chanting that for the past three hours."

"Oh be nice," the brunet scoffed, knocking his shoulder against the blonde's.

"Roxas has a point," a silver haired teen said as he wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulders.

"Rikuuuuu," the brunet whined, "Agree with meeee, not Roxy!"

"Stop calling me Roxy," Roxas snapped, "You don't see me calling you Soso anymore."

"You used to call Sora Soso?" Riku asked, a silver eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Yeah, when we were really little," the blond shrugged slightly.

"Ah, that is so cute," the silver haired male smirked as he nuzzled into Roxas' golden spikes.

The blond sighed and rolled his eyes before elbowing Riku in the gut and turning to the brunet. "So, you got any plans for this weekend?" he asked mildly as they made their way out of the school's front doors.

"Not really," Sora sighed dramatically, "I wanted to go with you to the lake, but my mom is being all weird about it."

"You mentioned that it was just going to be Roxas and I up there and not our parents, didn't you?" Riku asked, rubbing his stomach where he had been struck.

"…was I not supposed to?" the small brunet asked innocently, cocking his head to the side as he gazed up at the silver haired male.

"Wow Sora," Roxas laughed, "You actually have to ask?"

"Oh…think she'll believe me if tell her Riku's older brother is going too?"

"No," Riku shrugged slightly, "Besides, he's in jail, I don't think your mom would let you go anywhere with Sephiroth."

Sora stopped at the street curb, his eyes slitted and lips pursed together in thought. "Maybe if I say Aunt Yuna is going-"

"Nope," Roxas cut him off, "If you say my mom is going then your mom will call and ask. Then Mom and Dad will know I'm going to the lake with my boyfriend and no supervision and we'll all be in trouble."

"Oh…right…" Sora pouted slightly, "But I wanna do something this weekend!"

"Oh really?" a sly voice said behind him, causing the small brunet to jump and let loose a tiny squeaking noise. Spinning around, the spiky haired youth found himself staring into a pair of brilliant emerald eyes. "Wanna have a good time?" the owner of the eyes purred.

Blinking slightly, Sora allowed himself to take in the man before him. He had the most vibrant red hair the teen had ever seen, arranged in spikes almost like a fire. Below his striking emerald eyes were two upside down deep purple triangles, almost like tear drops. He had perfect porcelain skin, making the markings, hair, and eyes stand out even more. He wore a simple green t-shirt, the same color as his eyes. The redhead was leaning out the passenger side window of his van, his long body allowing him to still be sitting in the driver's seat, his arms crossed on the open window frame, his chin resting on top of them and a wicked, almost sinful, smile on his lips.

"What kind of good time?" Sora asked innocently, his hand coming up to play with the blue checkered tie of his school uniform.

"The good kind," the redhead purred, "I'm Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized."

"Hard not to," Roxas muttered as he rolled his eyes, "Riku and I are going to go, see you later Sora."

The brunet waved happily at his cousin before turning back to Axel, his sapphire eyes bright as he looked at the older male. "But what is good about this good time?" he asked coyly, his hands clasped behind his back and shoulders swinging slightly.

"Well," Axel grinned as he tilted his head to the side, "It'll be sweet, that's for sure."

"I like sweet," Sora said, bouncing where he stood.

"It's real sweet," the redhead said as he sat up, reaching down into the seat he had been leaning over, "Want some candy?"

Sora's eyes went wide as Axel held up a candy necklace, the sweet jewelry swinging back and forth in front of him for a moment before he tried to snatch it out of the redhead's hand. The necklace was jerked back with a laugh, Axel's emerald eyes sparkling as he looked at the pouting teen. "Oh come on," the brunet whined, "Give it!"

"Are we gonna have a good time though?" the redhead asked, "I don't know if I want to give it up if I'm not going to have any fun."

"Well yeah," Sora said, "Of course we're going to have fun."

"Alright then," Axel said as he pushed the passenger's side door open, "Get in and we'll go have a…sweet time."

"Okay," the brunet said happily as he climbed in, snatching the candy necklace away as he settled himself. The redhead just smiled and pulled the van away from the school.

Sora gazed out the window, lightly sucking on the candy in his mouth, as the van moved through the small town he called home. Axel glanced over at the brunet before reaching down to turn the radio on. Rock music blared from the speakers, causing the small teen to jump and let loose another small squeak. Throwing a glare at the chuckling redhead, Sora reached down and turned the dial, stopping when incredibly happy pop music filled the van.

"No," Axel said definitively, "I am not listening to this crap."

"But I like it," Sora pouted, throwing the redhead his best kicked puppy look.

Emerald eyes stared at the small teen for a moment before Axel sighed loudly, "Fine, whatever you want."

"Yay!"

The redhead drove on, his left eye twitching every now and then in time to the bubbly music while Sora bounced along to the beat and occasionally broke into song when he remembered the lyrics. Bopping along with an overly cheerful song, Sora frowned, moving the candy necklace back and forth in his mouth and finding only string. With a pouting sigh, the brunet dropped the string and looked out the window and found the old park at the edge of town passing them by. The van slowed down and turned down a small dirt road before parking behind a stand of trees bordering the park, obscuring Sora's view of the rusted old jungle gym.

"Ah," Axel cooed, "You finished your candy."

"Yeah," Sora pouted before giving the redhead his puppy eyes again.

"I should remedy that, you need something…sweet."

"Yay!" the small teen bounced slightly in his seat and looked at Axel hopefully.

"Come on, I've got more candy in back," the redhead smiled as he climbed through the gap between the two seats.

Sora quickly followed the lanky male, his sapphire eyes skimming over the interior of the van. The floor had a plush purple carpet that the brunet sunk into as he stood next to the front seats. The walls were painted black and bare except for the door out of the back, which had cheap hanging beads over it. Axel was bent nearly in half to avoid knocking his head against the roof, rummaging through a box on the floor. Smiling slightly, Sora moved towards the redhead and tried to look into the box. Emerald eyes moved up to look at the small teen, a wicked grin spreading across Axel's face. Straightening as much as he could, the older male held up a hand, a fresh candy necklace hanging from his finger.

"This what you want?" he purred.

"Yeah," Sora said happily as he reached for the treat.

"Ah-ah," the redhead reprimanded as he drew his hand away, "I thought we were going to have some fun."

"We won't if you don't give me that candy," the brunet raised an eyebrow threateningly.

Chuckling under his breath, Axel handed the treat over. Snatching the candy away, Sora sat down gracelessly, sucking on the necklace and smiling widely. Wide, innocent blue eyes stared at the redhead for a moment, the silence stretching uncomfortably between them. After a few minutes Axel got on his knees and leaned towards the small brunet, pulling the candy necklace out of Sora's mouth the redhead stared into perfect sapphire eyes. Parting his lips to demand why the candy had been taken away, the brunet found himself unable to utter a sound. Axel hovered over him, emerald eyes burrowing into him and stealing his breath. The redhead leaned down slowly, but Sora was far too preoccupied with staring into the taller male's eyes to really notice.

Lips brushed against the small brunet's mouth, the barest caress of flesh against flesh and almost imperceptible. Sora gasped softly, his head tilting back ever so slightly as his sapphire eyes widened. Axel took the movement as an invitation, slowly pressing his lips fully against the smaller male's. One hand came up to cup Sora's head, long fingers twining in silky spikes and pulling the teen forward. The brunet brought his hands up, gripping Axel's shirt almost desperately as a warm tongue invaded his mouth, gently teasing along the contours of his teeth.

Sora panted heavily when the redhead pulled back, sapphire eyes slightly hazed over. "Mm," Axel murmured, his tongue licking at the brunet's lips briefly, "Sweet."

Before the small teen could reply he found himself on his back, Axel's mouth firmly attached to his neck while the redhead's hands moved down his arms. Groaning loudly, Sora arched against the larger male, his head tilting back to dig into the purple carpet. Trying to raise his hands, the brunet found that he couldn't, Axel was pinning them to the carpet, slowly raising them up above his head. The redhead brought both Sora's hands together, collecting the smaller male's wrists in one hand and forcing them to remain still, pinned to the carpet. Tugging at his trapped arms, Sora let out a yelp as Axel bit his neck in retaliation. A warm tongue laved at the bite in apology and the brunet couldn't stop himself from squirming slightly.

Sora yelped as he was suddenly pulled up from the floor and pressed against Axel's chest for the briefest of moments. The brunet gasped at how hard the redhead's muscles were against him, the older male's pecs were amazing. He didn't really have time to appreciate them before he was spun around, pushed back to the floor, his arms yanked behind his back, and something fastened around his wrists. Squirming slightly, Sora managed to turn his head in order to glance over his shoulder at his bound wrists.

"Is…is that a candy necklace?" the small brunet asked uncertainly.

"Mhm," Axel hummed slightly, leaning down and licking the sweet.

"You know I can just break through that, right?" Sora raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

Smirking slightly, the older male leaned forward, capturing the brunet's lips once again. While Sora was distracted by the tongue slipping into his mouth, Axel reached back over to the box and grabbed several more necklaces. Pulling them taught, the redhead wound them around the smaller male's wrists before tying them off. Drawing back to look at his handy work he couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"You can't break through that many," the redhead said smugly.

Sora grumbled under his breath as he tested the restraints and found that he actually couldn't free himself. Sighing heavily the brunet turned his gaze to the older male, his sapphire eyes immediately adopting the perfect pout. The innocent look disappeared almost instantly when Axel grinned down at him and turned his attention back to the box on the floor. Rolling his eyes, Sora wiggled around until he managed to get in a sitting position, his hands still held fast behind his back. Leaning forward, the spiky haired brunet tried to look into the box, but Axel simply moved in front of him to block his view.

The redhead turned back to his captive after a moment, something hidden in his hand. Before Sora could figure out what Axel was holding, he was knocked onto his back, lips firmly attached to his throat. Groaning loudly, the teen arched against the older male, his head tipping back and eyes sliding shut. A long fingered hand slid smoothly along Sora's stomach, moving down to toy with the hem of his school uniform shirt. Quickly moving back up the white shirt, Axel began to pop the buttons, slowly revealing the small teen's abdomen. Sora couldn't hold back a giggle when the redhead's fingers skimmed over his flesh, tickling and raising goose bumps as they went. The brunet yelped loudly when something cold was drizzled over his abdomen, the sweet scent of strawberries filling the air. Opening his eyes, Sora looked down to find Axel grinning almost wolfishly at him, a small tube in one hand that the cool gel had come from.

"Is that…?" the teen asked hesitantly.

"Strawberry lube," the redhead grinned.

"Oh come on, you kno-oh god…" Sora trailed off as Axel leaned down and licked the slick substance off his stomach.

The redhead slowly moved his tongue up the line in the middle of Sora's abs, enjoying the way his muscles would jump and twitch. The small teen was panting lightly by the time Axel got to his chest. Throwing an almost feral grin up at stunned sapphire eyes, the older male swirled his tongue around one of the teen's nipples, wrenching a loud, somewhat desperate cry from him. Smirking widely at the reaction, Axel reached up with his right hand to pinch the other nipple as his lips sealed over the one in front of him. Sora cried out again, his back arching under the stimulation, unconsciously pushing his hips against the redhead. Axel's smirk widened dramatically when he felt the evidence of the small teen's arousal pressing against him.

With his free hand Axel began to work on Sora's belt, slowly removing it as not to draw the brunet's focus away from the attention being given to his chest. Finally getting the belt undone, the redhead slowly lowered the zipper of the blue plaid pants before delving inside. Sora nearly shrieked when Axel's hand found his clothed erection, his head flinging back so fast that it would have cracked against the floor had the redhead not caught it. Eyes wide and distant, the brunet let loose the sounds bubbling up in his throat, filling the van with loud moans.

"A-Axel," Sora groaned loudly, his hips pumping into the redhead's hand, "Come on…th-oh sweet god….this ha-has gone on long enoug-ngh!"

"I'm sorry," the redhead chuckled, sucking on the smaller male's pulse point for a moment, "I didn't catch that."

"What?" the brunet gasped, tilting his head back to allow the redhead more room.

Leaning back and removing his hand from Sora's pants, Axel looked down at the suddenly irate teen. "What were you saying?"

"…um…" Sora squinted at the van ceiling for a moment as he tried to collect his thoughts, "Oh right! I'm done playing."

"Really?" Axel smirked, his hand rubbing against the bulge in the teen's pants briefly, "Because it seems like you're really liking this game."

"Axel," Sora whined, his lower lip sticking out in a perfect pout, "Come on!"

"Fine Baby Doll," the redhead sighed, "Want me to untie you?"

"No, just get on with it!" the brunet snapped.

Grinning broadly, Axel leaned down and claimed the smaller male's lips in a searing kiss, gently forcing his tongue into Sora's mouth. Moaning his approval, the small teen grinned when he felt the larger male working his pants down his hips, tugging the offending garment out of the way. The kiss broke as Axel leaned back to fully remove the slacks, practically ripping them off Sora's legs in the process. The brunet squirmed under the emerald gaze being directed at him, following every curve of his body so closely it was like the redhead was actually caressing him. Chewing on his lower lip, the teen waited for Axel to move, tension accumulating in his limbs when the redhead just sat there looking at him.

Finally Axel seemed to break out of his appreciative trance, leaning back and pulling his own jeans off, revealing that he wasn't wearing anything underneath, before pulling his t-shirt over his head. Resting his bare ass against his heels, the redhead rummaged through the box once again. Pulling a condom packet out, the older male tore it open with his teeth as his eyes went back to taking in Sora's body. Barely looking at what he was doing, the redhead unrolled the condom over his length, only pausing when the spiky haired teen began to giggle.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"It's purple," Sora snickered.

Looking down, Axel found that the condom was in fact bright purple. "Huh," he said, "Well isn't that fitting, we got the pride condom."

The brunet burst out laughing at the comment, ignoring the scowl he received in response. His mirth subsided quickly when Axel rubbed his palm against the crotch of the smaller male's underwear. Moaning softly, Sora closed his eyes and rocked into the redhead's hand, relishing the sweet friction the motion caused. He groaned rather pitifully when the hand suddenly retracted, but the sound quickly turned into a gasp when his briefs were whipped off in one quick movement.

Axel paused to look down at the small teen, his eyes moving from Sora's flushed face down to the open school shirt, exposing the brunet's torso and framing his stomach in wrinkled waves. He grinned slightly at how the blue plaid tie was still around the teen's neck, flung to the side but otherwise untouched. His emerald gaze moved further down and came to rest on Sora's erection jutting proudly from the spiky haired youth's pelvis. With a wicked grin the redhead leaned down and captured the flushed cap in his mouth. Sora cried out loudly as he felt wet heat engulf the head of his length, his body arching against the carpet and his arms tugging uselessly at their restraints.

Axel put one hand on Sora's hip to steady them before bobbing his head down, slowly taking in more of the teen's erection. Above him the redhead heard a string of curses flying from the brunet's mouth and he couldn't help but grin around the length in his mouth. Baby Doll must really be worked up to be swearing like that. Running his tongue along the vein of Sora's cock, Axel relished the sounds coming from the brunet as he reached blindly for the lube he had dropped earlier. After a moments groping, he located the tube. Flipping open the cap, Axel removed his hand from Sora's hip to spread the sweet smelling gel over his fingers and rubber encased dick. Bringing his lubed hand back down to Sora's hip, the redhead trailed it over the sensitive skin of the brunet's balls before pivoting slightly to move along the crease of his ass.

Sora knew he was babbling at that point, knew some really random, and probably dirty, stuff was coming out of his mouth, but there wasn't much he could do to stop it. He was far too caught up in the feel of Axel's mouth around him, of those fingers trailing over his skin, and, oh god, those fingers entering him. Shifting slightly, Sora tried to force the single digit within his body deeper, tried to get it to press against that spot inside him that made him see stars, but Axel just pulled it back. Making a noise that was supposed to be a threatening growl, but came out as more of a desperate whine, the brunet tried to thrust against the finger invading him. Axel chuckled in response and Sora squeaked as the vibrations from the noise moved along his length, his sapphire eyes crossing at the sensation. Axel eased a second finger into Sora's passage and he sighed slightly in relief.

"Axel," the brunet groaned, "Come on, I need more."

Removing his mouth from the teen's length as it became slightly salty; the redhead gazed up at Sora's desperate face. "Alright Baby Doll," he breathed, "But I don't wanna hurt you."

"Not gonna hur-holy fucking shit right there!" the brunet yelled as his head dug into the carpet.

Chuckling under his breath, Axel continued to thrust his fingers into the same spot as he gently scissored them apart. Slipping a third finger into the teen's entrance, the redhead was met with a slightly uncomfortable groan followed by a loud expletive as he dipped his fingers in a little harder. His own groin was throbbing painfully, the feeling of Sora's passage hugging his fingers driving him insane. Leaning up to suck on the spiky haired teen's neck, Axel couldn't help but stroke his own cock a few times to relieve some of the pressure.

Nuzzling against the crook of Sora's neck the redhead breathed in his scent. "You ready?" he asked, his voice husky and strained.

"Fuck yes!" Sora cried out, "Now! Oh god, I need you now!"

Grinning broadly, the older male removed his fingers before lining himself up with the puckered entrance, his emerald gaze seeking its sapphire counterpart. Once Sora's eyes were focused on him, Axel began to rock forward, moving in slow, purposeful thrusts until he was fully embedded. Running his hands along the brunet's body, the older male stayed still, allowing his partner time to adjust to the intrusion.

"You okay Baby?" Axel asked after a moment.

"Move," Sora whimpered, "I need you to move."

The redhead smiled down at the teen before drawing his hips back in a smooth motion, only to push right back in. Sora gasped, a small curse coming out with the soft sound, as his prostate was hit. Axel hooked an arm around the brunet's waist, pulling his hips off the floor so he could push in at the same angle with more force. Groaning his approval, Sora hooked his legs around the redhead's hips, using his legs to pull himself against the older male in time with his thrusts. The slow rhythm gave way to a slightly faster pace, each male groaning loudly as their bodies moved together. Sora began cursing again, the words flying out of his mouth in time to each kiss of Axel's erection against his prostate.

Grinning down at his partner, the redhead pushed himself up onto his knees, forcing Sora to support himself with his still bound arms. Using both hands to pull the brunet back and forth, Axel sped up his thrusts, groaning when the new position forced the brunet to tighten around him. Removing one hand from the teen's hip, the redhead winced at the marks he had left before gripping Sora's now dripping erection. The curses that had been flying out of the teen's mouth were replaced by a desperate keening as Axel began to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

After a moment, Sora shrieked, spilling himself over Axel's fist and onto his upturned stomach. Axel growled as the teen spasmed around him, his head dropping forward so his crimson spikes fell around his face and obscured it from view. His hips jerking against his partner, the redhead gasped as his body found its release. Panting heavily, Axel lowered Sora back onto the floor before gently pulling out, the brunet shuddering slightly at the movement. Pulling the used condom off, the older male tied it off before reaching into the box once again, pulling out a package of wet wipes.

"Hey Axel," Sora's exhausted voice chimed, "Mind untying me real quick?"

"Sure thing Baby Doll," the redhead breathed, trying to steady his shaking limbs as he turned the brunet onto his stomach.

After a moment's struggle with the candy necklaces that he had wound around the teen's wrists, Axel managed to free the smaller male. Sora flopped onto his back as soon as the restraints were removed, a lazy smile on his face. "You need to pick me up from school more often," he breathed as the redhead ran a wet wipe over his chest.

"Definitely," Axel agreed, "But I don't know about the whole 'hey you want some candy' thing. It's kind of creepy."

"Yeah," the brunet said absently, "And Roxy is gonna tease us for it later."

"No he won't."

"Huh," Sora blinked at the redhead, "Why not?"

"Let's just say I caught him picking out an outfit for Riku that he wouldn't want anyone to know about," Axel grinned, "Come on, let's go to my place so you can get a shower before I bring you home. I don't think your mom would appreciate me returning you smelling like strawberry lube."


End file.
